Heir
by amashies
Summary: He was probably some kind of pastime to her and she no longer wanted his presence around, for what he could see. So he left. Post TP Zelink


Good night people~ Here's another -short- TP Zelink story that was inspired by an amazing piece of fanart that I found and posted on my tumblr~ I'll post the link to the fanart in the end of the story, so it won't spoil anything (but the title kind of spoils it, so).

That long story that I've been writing for two months will need to be restarted ): I had better ideas and it will take some time until I adapt this new version to the old plot. But I found something that will inspire a collection of drabbles and I still have an idea to an AU TP Zelink so yeah! There will be more stories coming!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Heir**

**::**

**::**

Link lied on his back on the grass and looked up at the white clouds above his head. He was back in Ordon, living his life as a simple goat herder again. He would still ride around Hyrule Field on Epona's back, sometimes he would visit his friends at Kakariko and Prince Ralis on Zora's Domain. Colin and the Hero of Twilight would practice sword fighting in the afternoons and Link would often give the young boy few important tips, but he would never mention about the Hidden Skills. The green tunic he wore in his heroic journey was locked inside a chest in his basement, along with memories he wished he could forget.

Link was nineteen when Twilight had draped over Hyrule like a heavy dark blanket. He left his isolated village with a wooden shield and puny sword wielding abilities to fight off monsters and all kind of evil. He had faced the Usurper King Zant and after the battle was over he had laughed at the noises Zant made while fighting, a thing that Link hadn't realized while too concentrated. Then he had invaded Hyrule Castle and faced the Dark Lord Ganondorf himself, and chased after him and fought him side by side along with Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda. The young lady had amazing archery skills and was as wise as the Goddess Nayru herself. Her blue eyes mirrored her intelligence and her chestnut hair had a sweet scent that Link could only describe it as her own. She was too beautiful for her age – twenty, mind you – and her hourglass figure was usually hidden beneath layers and layers of clothing.

They spent more time together, though, after Midna returned to her realm, leaving both Hylians missing her presence. Link felt uneasy around the Princess, but Zelda was kind enough to eventually make the young man feel comfortable in her presence. As they crossed the desert and the wind blew on their faces, the young man could only stare in awe as Zelda picked up her skirts and kept walking forward without looking too tired and without a word of complaint. She asked about his adventure, commented on few things she knew and asked him to tell her more about what she didn't know.

"How is it like in the Goron Mines?" She asked a little breathless, but she did not stop marching.

"Ah... It's hot." Zelda smiled at his answer and shook her head slightly as he smiled sheepishly at her.

Reaching Hyrule Field by the evening, they stopped to rest for the rest of the night. Link left to find a small rabbit that would be their dinner and it was far more difficult to find one without his wolf senses. He returned to their small camp and found out that Zelda had made some fire using her magic and had given Epona some apples from one of the saddles attached to her strong body. Link prepared the small rodent while Zelda brushed her hair using her fingers and watched him with curious eyes.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Sitting on the ground by the fire and hugging her legs to herself, she let her tiara hang from her index finger as she studied his moves.

Link looked down at the slices of meat and then up at her. "Neither did I." He smiled when a short laughter left her lips and he saw some affection swirling in her eyes.

They were back in Castle Town by midday of the following day and in Hyrule Castle after they checked on the members of the Resistance at Telma's bar. Zelda raged on her guards that were on the front yard, trying to knock some sense into them by saying that she could have died for all that they cared. They were too cowards to be her knights and she entered her castle without sparing them another glance, chin held up high. The blond man helped her through the rooms, taking her through the same chambers he had visited before while trying to reach Ganondorf. He held her in his arms when using the clawshots or the spinner to get past the broken staircases and led her up to her throne room without saying much.

Zelda stared silently at the broken statue and took hesitant and short steps forward until she was standing before her throne. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, clasping her hands over her heart as a look of pain crossed her face. Link was kneeling beside her in a second and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder as the princess shook her head and whispered few words of ancient Hylian that he didn't know the meaning.

"The Goddesses will never forgive me, Link." She sobbed, although no tears slid down her face.

"I'm sure they know it wasn't your fault." He murmured, stroking his hands up and down her arms trying to comfort her and keep her warm.

And so, after that day, he lingered there to support her and help reconstruct what was broken. Link was around whenever Zelda doubted herself and whenever she felt like the Goddesses would never forgive her. He would accompany her in her morning strolls on the castle gardens, drink her favorite type of tea – one that he disliked – before she retired to bed, challenge her guards and the princess herself to small duels, and he would win each one of them.

Once, he asked Jovani if he could keep one of the cats that usually hang about his house, and the man instantly allowed him to do so, amazed that the very man that had saved them all was asking him to have one of his cats. Link chose a black cat and cleaned it with as little water as needed and wrapped a bright blue ribbon around its neck. He then gave it to Zelda as a small gift, saying that sometimes she seemed to be so lonely and that the cat would keep her company when she had no one around.

"I don't want the cat's company." Link's smile faltered a little, shoulders slumping forward as he gazed at the young woman sitting on her bed. The cat meowed and freed itself from his hands, leaving the room through the windows to explore its whereabouts.

"Well, I- I-" He stuttered, blue eyes darting about her chamber as he thought of what to say.

"Link." His eyes met hers and a smile slowly graced her lips. "I want yours."

He grinned widely at her after some seconds – feeling very dumb doing so – and leapt forward, tackling Zelda on the mattress as he kissed her senselessly.

For six more months they would kiss and cuddle when no one was looking. Every night, he would enter her chambers by the windows and they would share an intimate moment, but never going too far. They crossed the line, however, the day Zelda was crowned queen. When he entered her room that night, he found her lying on her side, chestnut hair draping over her shoulder and dressed in a short nightgown, one he had never seen or known she possessed. Claiming that they needed to celebrate the occasion, Zelda crashed her lips on his and touched every inch of his skin until he took her over the edge. More late night rendezvous followed that one, and each encounter seemed to be better than the last.

That was until the day Hyrule Castle was standing tall and proud again, and the Hero's help was no longer needed. Zelda told him that and gave him two options: stay at Castle Town or return to Ordon. But he did not see the hidden options when she was speaking to every resident of the town, for her form of speech was different from when she talked to him alone. With his head bowed, he tried to say he would return as clearly as the lump in his throat would let. He was probably some kind of pastime to her and she no longer wanted his presence around, for what he could see. So he left.

And now he was peacefully lying on his back in Ordon while watching the clouds with memories from thirteen months before that day.

Until, of course, Rusl appeared followed by the kids and Ilia.

"Link!" He called as he ran up the small hill towards the young man. "Link!"

Link quickly stood up and jogged towards the man. "What's wrong? What happened?" He shot a quick glance at the kids and was relieved to know that none had gotten into trouble this time.

Rusl took him by the wrist and guided him out of the ranch in haste. "The- The Queen, Link! The Queen is here looking for you!"

His blue eyes widened and he unconsciously picked up more speed as he made his way to his tree house in the borders of the village. The kids and Ilia made to follow him out of the town, but Rusl, who was running just behind Link, stopped and told them to remain there. Surely, Zelda would like to talk to him alone about matters that were none of their business.

"But he's our friend!" Ilia tried to convince him as she pointed in the direction Link had run off to.

"I know, Ilia." Rusl met her angry-confused stare and smiled a little. "But he's important to her, too."

The blond Hero finally made it to the clearing and found a deep purple carriage stationed there with two white horses nibbling the grass on the ground. He slowed down to a jog and stopped when he caught sight of Zelda slowly descending the few golden steps, one hand being held by a knight to support her while the other cradled a bundle of green close to her chest. She walked in his direction, a smile curling on her lips as she stopped before him, both arms now cradling the bundle.

"Link." She sniffed a little and nodded her head.

"Zelda." Breathlessly, he nodded his head too and looked at the bundle in her arms. "May I know... What is this?"

"Oh, this?" Zelda looked down and her smile grew wider. "This, Link... This is your son."

He was at a loss of words, watching silently as the Queen uncovered the baby's head and revealed a round face with chubby cheeks and dirty blond hair. Link's mouth hang open as he regarded the little boy, who had opened his blue eyes to look at his father. "He's your spitting image." She commented as she looked up at him. "I... I was afraid of what you would think... So I delayed this moment for as long as possible."

Link met her eyes, gulped and pointed at the kid. "Can I... Can I hold him?"

"Sure." She instructed him on how to hold the baby and passed their son to his arms. The little kid smiled and fisted its small hands, looking up at his father in glee. "He likes you." Zelda caressed the kid's blond hair as she studied Link's features. His face went from stunned to happy after a few moments as the events slowly processed in his head. "And I believe you like him too."

"I-" He looked up at her with a silly smile on his face. "I do! I really do!"

Zelda clasped her hands before her chest and smiled at him. "I'm pleased to hear that!" Her smile faltered and she touched the kid's head again. "I want him to grow up around you, Link."

Link frowned at her. "I don't know what we can do... Maybe, you should stay with him until he's old enough to eat real food or-"

"No, Link." She cut him, blue eyes staring into his. "I want you to return to Hyrule Castle with me."

"W-What!?" He took a step back and regarded her with a confused look. "But you told me that Hyrule and you no longer needed me there."

The Queen fiercely shook her head and fisted her hands. "I said we no longer needed the Hero, but I, Link, I need you with me." She sniffed again. "Daphnes needs you with him, Link."

"Daphnes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It was my father's name..." Zelda muttered weakly as she brushed the back of her hand under her nose.

"Zelda." Link stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body. He nuzzled her chestnut hair and smelled that scent he had grown to love over time. "Do you want me to return?"

"Yes."

"And why do you want that?"

"Because-" she took in a shaky breath and looked up at him "Because you are an amazing man with a loving heart, you are the father of my son, you are the hero of my people, my hero, you are important to me and I love you so, so much..."

Link looked from her eyes to her trembling lips and slowly lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on them. He broke the kiss and whispered, lips touching hers as he spoke. "Of course I will return, Zelda. I would even if you hadn't said all that."

A sob escaped her lips and she did her best to hug him without disturbing the baby. Link kissed the crown of her head and caressed her long tresses as both of them watched Daphnes suck on his little thumb. Tears threatened to spill for her eyes, as well as his own, but they held them in because their baby was watching them and he didn't need to see his parents crying, even for a good reason.

Mayor Bo, after some moments, entered the clearing followed by every villager and they all regarded the embracing couple and the baby with shocked and confused – understanding, even – looks. The Hero explained what happened, he told them their story – everyone seemed to accept it with open arms – and told Zelda she should stay for the night because it was safer.

That night, when the newest family in Hyrule was underneath blankets and ready to sleep, Daphnes was the first to drift off to dreamland, lying between both his father and mother, dreaming of a green clad hero and a wise princess.

* * *

I tried to post a hyperlink but apparenty it didn't work ): And the link isn't working so, here:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/- i1. pixiv img13/ img/ tubumi/ 2455068 -_- . jpg

Remember to erase the spaces and the hyphens. Sorry for the inconvenience ):


End file.
